


Dark Pairings

by SugarBones



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBones/pseuds/SugarBones
Summary: Do you have an odd pairing from our lovely Kuroshitsuji? That you love but there doesn't seem to be enough fanfics for said pairing? Well, look no further, in this story ALL pairings go! Just comment below to me your favorite pairing and I will make it happen! Each pair will have their own individual one-shot or so on depending on how many requests for that pairing. Chapter1) SebastianXElizabeth





	Dark Pairings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, and welcome to the "Dark Pairings" of our beloved Kuroshitsuji. Our first couple happens to be my guilty pleasure. Sebastian X Lizzy. (Sizzy) (Sebeth) Either way I wanted to take a bit of a different approach with these two. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy~

A soft sigh escaped the lips of a petite young woman as she stared out of a small window inside of a carriage. The passing scenery was all too familiar, for she'd come this way more times than she could possibly count. Once, whenever she'd ride down this very path excitement would grip her, however as she got older that same feeling had only managed to fade and morph into disappointment above anything else. The young woman wore a dress made of pink and white lace that reached a bit above her ankles, a matching ribbon had been laced into her long golden tresses that lay draped elegantly across her right shoulder, ending well into her mid section. How, many things have changed for her in the short few years that had passed by. As the carriage drew to a stop she was helped out, minding her step respectfully. A large estate sat before her, the yard finely kept and the little scatterings of flowers kept vibrant. The sweet smell of summer had claimed the place as did the heat of the sun. Reaching the front door she was prepared to knock, however it wasn't needed as the door swung open to reveal a figure she had come to expect. Sebastian Michaelis, a tall man with deep wine colored eyes and dark raven locks. There he was bowing respectfully as always, a polite smile on his lips. "Good evening, my lady please come in." His rich velvety voice greeted her. Entering she looked around despite not having the need to, having practically grown up in the manor as she inquired with false curiosity.

"Good evening to you Sebastian, I take it Ciel is still tending to his work?" The front door had been closed promptly behind her and the butler stood in front of her now.

"That would be correct, however if the lady does so wish I suppose I could go and retrieve the young master." Hearing that she turned on her heel and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her emerald green eyes.

"That won't be necessary, I can wait until he is finished. I did come uninvited as usual." Sebastian showed slight surprise however it left as soon as it came and he nodded.

"Of course my lady if you would please take a seat and allow me to prepare you some tea." With a nod she sat on the dark colored couch and he left. The room she sat in felt empty and bare even though furniture littered the place. Now that she thought about it, it was always this way growing up..at least after the incident with Ciel. Ever since the fire and ever since _that_ man appeared. Dressed in all black, never leaving her cousin's side and so eerily perfect that it seemed inhuman. For awhile she resented him, in a way blaming him for the way Ciel pushed her away. Claiming that it was because _he_ was always around that, that was why Ciel never went back to being the same as he was when they were kids. Looking back even then she knew it was in a way misdirected anger that she had refused to aim towards her beloved Ciel. Now however...she knew better. She had come to terms with the fact that he would never..care for her the way she wanted. It broke her heart but she still held him in there just perhaps with more precautions. Without realizing it she had become so invested in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the butler re-enter with a cart full of tea and cakes. What brought her back was the calming scent of tea and a dainty ivory tea cup being sat in front of her.

"Ah, thank you Sebastian. I apologize..it seems I wasn't paying attention." Standing calmly by her side he offered a kind smile.

"Not at all, Lady Elizabeth you just looked to be in deep thought is all. I didn't feel it would be right to bother you." Bringing the tea to her lips she took a small sip only to stop in surprise, looking down at the deep colored liquid. Sebastian noticed and bent slightly looking at her in concern. "Is it not to the lady's liking?"

"It's not that, it's just..rose is my favorite." Hearing that his features relaxed and he nodded.

"Yes, I remember you enjoyed it quite a bit a few winters ago." Elizabeth looked at him a bit mystified before her gaze returned to her tea and a sad smile graced her lips.

"I see..."

"If you do not mind me asking, I know I may be stepping over my boundaries when I ask this but..are you feeling alright?"

"I just...it's just a lot has changed and I'm afraid that I'm losing bits of myself along the way. The little parts at least..that I used to find important."

"Those bits and pieces you speak of those important parts of yourself. I don't believe you have changed as much as you may think, my lady." She looked up at him in question.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" He looked down at Elizabeth and into her eyes.

"You're naturally kind personality, honesty, and ability to make light of any situation have not left you. True you have matured but that has only added to your many qualities." Her heart sped up and she couldn't help but to stare up at him, stunned.

"T-Thank you..I appreciate that." He kept the kind smile however she noticed something flash through his eyes. The atmosphere was silent yet comfortable between the two. For the first time in a long time she felt a warmth enter her stomach. The moment was short lived when a loud explosion erupted and broke the silence. Irritation flashed across his face even as he tried to fake a smile.

"But of course, my lady. Now if you will excuse me it would seem there is a situation I must tend to." As she watched him leave it was from that moment her view of the butler changed.

It had been quite awhile since that time, it was now well into the colder months, Fall was upon them and that brought along none other than Halloween. It wasn't Lizzy's favorite holiday but it was a reason to decorate and throw a party so that was all she needed. What better place to celebrate than at the Phantomhive Manor? Whereas things were back into swing with Elizabeth and it was like she had caught a new wind. Ciel was of course annoyed and forced to participate but it was as if Elizabeth wasn't quite as pushy with him as she once was. Ciel didn't care to know the reason he did know to be thankful though. He just chalked it up to perhaps she was finally growing up. That may have been a factor but more than anything it had to do with one well mannered butler. He distracted her a lot these days, she would always catch herself staring no- drowning in those pools of sinful red. It seemed as if they called to her, silently, beckoning her to come and drown completely. That wasn't the main issue however, no it was when she caught _him staring back at her._  Just the feel of his piercing stare made her shiver.

It was during the Halloween party that Elizabeth had wandered away from the loud hustle and bustle of everyone to catch a breath of air. Even though she loved parties more than anything she wasn't able to concentrate. A certain butler had gone missing half way through the festivities and she hadn't been able to stay focused since. She sighed and shook her head, patting at her cheeks. Just what was wrong with her? This was just a meaningless fancy..that was it..right? It had to be..it was completely blasphemous, no to mention. It would cause a terrible scandal- and why was she thinking about this like he even thought of her in that way? She needed a drink, something to get her mind off of him. A sweet scent caught her attention making her pause in her path. It was a mouth watering smell so tasty it had to be chocolate. Now, Elizabeth just loved chocolate and sweets but her mother would always tell her or perhaps "warn" her "It's unladylike to gorge yourself." So, she was always careful with her desserts but occasionally liked to indulged. Following the smell it wasn't hard to figure out it was coming from the kitchen. Peering inside she saw the object of her frustrations whisking something in a large metal bowl, his back towards her. She entered the kitchen and watched as he paused momentarily, turning to smile at her. "Hello, my lady."

"Hello, Sebastian what are you preparing today? It smells absolutely _delicious_!" As she said this she nearly hopped over to the counter, her blonde curls bouncing in excitement.

"I am currently making a German chocolate cake for the final festivities tonight." Elizabeth tilted her head to the side curiously.

"German chocolate cake?" He began to pour the chocolaty mixture into a pan and she couldn't help but to stare longingly at it as it was gingerly placed in the oven. All that was left was the bowl and spoon both covered in the delicious substance. She watched as he began to clean up the area in front of him, his back still turned.

"Yes, it's supposed to be sweeter than regular chocolate and has a specific type of icing." As he tided up and cleaned, Elizabeth crept over to the bowl and spoon, retrieving the spoon. This was a pleasure that her cooks used to let her have when she was little. A small pink tongue came out and licked up the spoon her reacting was immediate.

"Oh! I see what you mean!"

"Oh?" Sebastian turned around with those piercing eyes of his boring into her an eyebrow raised. It was too late she had been caught red-handed, the spoon still in her hand some stray batter on a rosy cheek. Before she could comprehend what was going on he was behind her one hand resting possessively, the other trailed up to her chin tilting it up to look at him. Her eyes widened and the blood rushed to her face, unable to hide the embarrassment. His chest and front was pressed flush against her back, she could feel the firmness of his frame.

"S-Sebastian?" There was a dark look dwelling within his eyes that she couldn't identify while a mischievous smirk placed itself comfortably upon his lips.

"Eating the batter tsk, tsk, tsk inappropriate for a lady of your stature don't you think?" Her face absolutely _burned_. She struggled in his grip, wanting to hide her face more than anything. Just what was happening?! Had she fallen asleep during the party and was now having a sugar induced vivid dream?! What if someone were to see?! Her eyes glanced over at the open doorway adjoining the kitchen and hallway. He leaned in their faces getting closer and closer until she could feel his warm breath wash over her cheek and neck. When she looked up at him it seemed as if his eyes themselves were _glowing_. Taking advantage of her distracted state his long tongue darted out and licked the batter clean off of her cheek. Shocked from her trance her eyes widen once more and before she could say anything he was off and away from her..cleaning. Acting as if nothing happened?!

"S-Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?" Nothing smart or coherent came to mind.

"N-Nothing.." She then hastily left not stopping until she was a good distance away. Little did she know that this was only the first of many future interactions she was to have with the butler. And definitely not the last time she'd stare so closely into those red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to send me your favorite "dark" pairings~


End file.
